Several different types of financial and commerce systems exist. For example, commerce platforms allow individuals and companies to purchase products from a business entity. For example, payment systems provide a medium through which a payment on the product may be made, while accounting systems store lists of monetary transactions. Generally, the various different systems are separately managed and have heterogeneous storage structures. In other words, even systems that are managed by the same business entity are generally isolated from each other caused by the specialization of the system to process a single type of transaction. In other words, the specialization of functionality isolates the disparate systems such that an end to end visualization is difficult, if not completely impossible. As a result, an individual operating on behalf of the business entity and viewing a user interface of a system may not be able to identify a current status of a payment associated with the purchase of a product.